The Candy Box
by Synchronicity83
Summary: What will happen when Helen receives a note from a secret admirer? Read on to find out :


**Hello, everyone :) This is a short and sweet story for Valentine's Day. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, reviews are extremely appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters...just the crazy ideas surrounding them :)**

"The Candy Box"

Today was Valentine's Day. A day all about soul consuming, heart pounding love. A day for sweet embraces and loving glances. A day for stealing kisses and reciting passionate poetry. A day that Helen Magnus did not celebrate. She had been burned by love so many times in her life that she just wanted this day to end and simply forget it. She sat in her desk chair as she sipped her aromatic tea and went through the day's reports. This day would be just like any other day. Or so she thought...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Helen looked up from her paperwork and slowly made her way to the office door. She opened the door and found a beautifully embellished note laying on the ground tied with white organza ribbon and a single,fragrant,red rose. She gently picked up the note and brought the rose to her face as she breathed in the intoxicatingly sweet smell of the rose. The soft smooth petals tickled her nose as she closed her eyes and let the scent take her away. An escape from reality and into a dream filled world where she was not afraid of love. A place where she was not afraid to be loved and held in a lover's comforting embrace. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed as she opened the note with delicate slim fingers. The note was dashed with cologne. She breathed it in as she played with the smooth, shimmering ribbon. A faint smile danced across her lips as she remembered the scent. It was a scent that she knew well. She had felt his warm, comforting embrace many times before. She had looked into those grey-blue eyes more times than she could remember . She slowly began to read the note in her secret admirer's fancy cursive hand writing:

_Dear Helen,_

_An infinite amount of red roses could never compare to your beauty and sweetness. Nor could an infinite amount of poetry show you how much I love you. I have but one heart to give to you. It is yours completely and it always has .This heart beats and exists for you. Only you. The angel of my heart and guardian of my soul. Please meet me in the garden tonight at eight o'clock. I hope you will be there._

_Your Secret Admirer_

The clock had struck eight 0'clock as Helen slowly walked through the garden. The night air was sweetly perfumed and still. The moon hung in the clear starry filled sky and filtered enchanting light down onto the ground. It looked like a scene from a storybook fairytale. Now all she needed was her charming prince to sweep her off her feet. Helen stopped and saw that the gazebo had been transformed. Everywhere red and white roses were cascading down tied to beautiful white satin ribbons. Helen took a seat in the gazebo and took in the beautiful night around here. Every magical sight and sound filled her with joy and hope. She suddenly felt warm breath on her right shoulder and turned around slowly. She looked up to see Nikola standing there looking handsome as ever and holding a n ornate golden box in the shape of a heart. He smiled as he sat down next to her. She could smell the fresh clean scent of his cologne as he leaned in towards her.

"I see you got my note. I knew you would come." Nikola said as he handed her a glass of red wine.

"I knew it was you, Nikola. I recognized the scent left on the note. And the note was beautiful." Helen said as she looked into his steel blue eyes.

"It said what I have wanted to say to you for decades. Everything that is in my heart. Although there is one thing that was left out..." Nikola said as he moved closer.

"What would that be"...Helen said as she smiled up at him and gently put her glass down on the floor of the gazebo.

Nikola slowly opened the top of the ornate golden box and a thousand sparkling red hearts danced into the air as they started to create a message in the dark night sky.

_I LOVE YOU,HELEN. _

Tears of joy cascaded down Helen's face as she searched his eyes. Nikola smoothed her hair back from her angelic face and slowly bent down and embraced her soft lips in a kiss. Helen slowly moved her slim fingers through his thick dark hair and let out a low moan. She felt like she was in a dream. A dream where love had finally found her. Any moment now, she would awaken and the dream would leave her with only a memory. Her sweet prince would be gone when her eyes would soon open.

"Is this a dream...this cannot be real..." Helen said as she put her arms gently around Nikola's neck.

"This is not a dream...my dear...this is real and so am I.." Nikola said as he picked Helen up in his arms and deepened the kiss even more. The colorful hearts danced above them and formed a new message:

_Please get a Room!_

Nikola used one slim arm to wave at the hearts and they danced back into the gold box as Nikola placed the lid back on the box and smiled.

"Point taken." Nikola grinned as he looked mischievously at Helen as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the Sanctuary.


End file.
